El vuelo
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Kakashi esta a punto de partí a Londres, un país totalmente desconocido con una chica totalmente desconocida para casarse, solo un golpe de suerte lo salvaría. ONE SHOT KakaXAnko


Esa maldita idea que tienen los padres, que si eres de alta clase te tienes que casar con alguien de ese mismo rango ¿Y qué pasa si tengo 24 y aun no me quiero casar? Vaya, quien lo diría, yo Kakashi Hatake, sentado en una sala de espera del aeropuerto, un boleto en mi mano con destino a Londres, numero 548, alado de mi, mi prometida, si aquella chica que conocí en una cena, y solo porque nos veíamos lindos nuestros padres nos comprometieron, ni la conozco de todo, y no es que no me sienta atraído a ella, incluso es guapa, muy guapa, pero no es mi estilo es muy, no sé cómo explicarlo, perfeccionista, tiene ojos rojizos, cabello negro, buen peinado, labios carmesí, piel blanca, cuerpo en forma, una chica linda, sueño de cualquier mortal, lástima que desde que me comprometí con ella parezco muerto.

Pero que digo ¡A quien se le ocurre! Estoy a punto de casarme con una chica con la que no tengo nada en común.

Giro un poco mi vista y la veo, cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de tenerla alado, todos menos yo. Entrada en su teléfono inteligente, arreglando los últimos detalles para su cita, por el motivo que viajáremos a Londres. Es contadora, y parece que consiguió un buen empleo ahí, la verdad no me contó mucho.

Esto no está bien, es Una mujer bastante exitosa, con un buen trabajo y carrera, y yo, bueno, tengo carrera sí, no tiene demanda, artes visuales, lo que me gusta, artes y humanidades.

Cielos, estoy a punto de casarme con la peor mujer, guapa y extremadamente sensual, pero su carácter.

—Oye— la mire— Enseguida vuelvo, iré al baño.

—No tardes, nuestro vuelo ya va a salir, me choca entrar a carreras—respondió aún entrada en su teléfono.

Sólo le sonreí, dudo que lo notara.

Comencé a caminar y entre al baño, me pare frente al espejo, baje la bufanda que cubre mi boca, y moje la punta de mis dedos para después enfriar mis mejillas.

Vaya, Kakashi, estas a punto de estar el resto de tu vida con esta chica. Ni modo, así es mi destino.

Volví a colocarme la bufanda y salí del baño, camine de nuevo al pasillo no sin antes observar el gran ventanal que estaba y mostraba al estacionamiento, busque rápido mi auto, un Mini Cooper color negro, claro hubiera estado mejor rojo, pero se había agotado en el país, vaya mi auto que lindo es, ¿Por qué estaba en el estacionamiento? Traje a Kurenai en el, deje las llaves al ballet parking y más tarde vendría Gai mi amigo, el cuidaría mi auto en mi ausencia, de casi 3 años, y eso si a Kurenai no se le antoja quedarse para siempre.

Vamos, sólo me estoy atormentando, giro para retirarme pero choco con alguien o algo y ambos caemos al piso.

Alzo un poco mi cara para ver la persona, y, oh cielos, una chica, más baja que yo, cabello morado llegándole al negro, peinado de una forma realmente divertida, piel blanca aunque tenía tonos dorados, delgada, labios extremadamente besables, nariz linda, abrió los ojos, y me enamore, me cautivaron, luceros, orbes grandes, cafés eran totalmente hermosos, traía puesto un abrigo beige que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas, unas medias y unas botas.

Santo cielo, una hermosura, era tan guapa, ella es preciosa.

Me puse de pie y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla, me tomo la mano y sentí como electricidad recorría mi espina dorsal, nuestras manos eran hechas para tomarse el resto de su vida, lo sentía, para tomarla siempre, para estar unidos pos siempre, ella lo noto, lo puedo jurar, me miro rápido, su mirada en la mía, era tan cálida, tan tranquila, la necesitaba.

—Lo siento—me sonrió—mi culpa, me distraje en ver ese Mini Cooper, puedo jurar que es del año, pero en rojo se vería mejor— Me miro y río de nuevo.

Santo cielo.

—A-Ah— tartamudee, pero necesitaba ocultar lo— es mío.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—Vaya que lindo— se sonrojó—auto, el auto es lindo—ambos reímos—Soy Anko—me extendió su mano y la tomé de nuevo.

—Kakashi—embobado conteste, necesitaba irme antes de abalanzarme a la chica y besarla—Nos vemos, Anko, espero verte de nuevo.

—Eso espero—sonrió.

Comencé a caminar rápido.

— ¡Kakashi!—Grito esa voz tan angelical.

—Dime— desee

—Olvidas esto—miro un papel entre sus manos, mi boleto— vaya Londres, parece que nuestro deseo de vernos pronto no será pronto— me extendió el boleto— a demás hace mucho frío, yo creo que eso te afecta, lo digo por tu bufanda.

— ¿Has estado en Londres?—pregunte interesado.

—Por supuesto, mi trabajo me trae de aquí para allá.

— ¿De qué trabajas?

—Soy diseñadora gráfica— Me cautivo más de lo que estaba.

—Vaya, yo soy especialista en artes visuales.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Qué interesante!

Puedo jurar que hablamos como 10 minutos que se me hicieron 2 segundos.

—Vuelo 548 favor de abordar, segunda llamada—Anunciaban por la bocina.

—Creo que ya es hora—aviso la hermosa mujer— Espero verte de nuevo Kakashi— me abrazo y sentía como mi cuerpo necesitaba de ella.

—Adiós Anko— la mire y acaricie su cabello—gracias.

— ¿Gracias?

—Me hiciste vivir por un rato— le sonreí.

Me retire con todas las ganas de quedarme con ella, protegerla, quererla.

Llegue a la entrada de abordar, y Kurenai me fulminaba con la mirada, maldita sea. De nuevo a la realidad.

—Te tardaste de más—me miro y se puso de pie.

Se acerco con las azafatas y entrego su pase de abordar y su pasaporte, yo me forme tras ellas.

Estas a punto de definir tu destino, bueno, tal vez sea mi destino, ¿qué digo? Mi destino era conocer a Anko antes de esto, para así darme pluma y papel y escribir yo mismo mi vida.

Acababan de revisar a Kurenai era mi turno. Pasó y me vio.

—Lo siento Kurenai—sonreí— Espero que en Londres seas muy feliz, suerte.

Aventé mi boleto y comencé a correr, escuche que me grito algo pero no puse mucha atención, seguí corriendo buscando.

Hasta qué me detuve a tomar aire ya no podía, y fue ahí cuando la vi, entrando a un taxi, a punto de alejarse para siempre.

— ¡ANKO!—le grite a todo pulmón.

Detuvo el cierre de la puerta, y salió, me miro y sonrió.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar en el avión, ya viajando.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer—le sonreí— Por ejemplo tu.

Note su sonrojo.

—Vaya— sonrió.

—Te voy a dejar en mi auto.

—Gracias.

Dio la orden de que bajarán sus maletas, le ayudé a cargarlas y tomo mi mano, caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

— ¿Y tienes novio?—pregunte

—Ahora que lo mencionas no lo sé, pero me empieza a interesar un chico.

—Que suerte tiene.

—Yo te siento con suerte.

Comenzamos a reír. Me sentía feliz, me sentía bien, Anko vino y cambio mi vida por completo.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar antes?— pregunte pensando en llevarla en esos lugares donde llevaba a Kurenai, esos de lujo.

—Hay unas buenas hamburguesas por aquí, ¿te agradan?

—Me encantaría— Sonreí.

Vaya, esta chica de verdad es perfecta.


End file.
